Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony
Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony is an incomplete Fallout: Equestria side story by ComicSansPony. It is up to chapter 4 with 8,544 words. It is set in and around the City of Detrot and the Grater Detrot area. It follows the adventures of Clash Coat, a stable dweller from Stable 13, an orphan filly named Knick-Knack, and a unicorn named Ollie Factory. It can be read on FimFiction Synopsis Clash Coat has endured years of discrimination in Stable 13, a stable focused on genetic superiority. Her own mother, the Overmare, can't stand her because she doesn't fit the twisted Gold Standard for beauty. After a mishap with one of the Desirable mares Clash decides it would be best to leave her unlucky stable behind and face the Equestrian Wasteland. Where the fight to stay alive outweighs the need for good looks. Before leaving, Clash discovers an odd ability that allows her coat to shimmer like a crystal and it is tied to her emotional state. What is this mysterious power? Do the answers lie somewhere in the wasteland? Will she survive long enough to find out? Setting Not much of the area the story is set in has been explored by Clash Coat. It appears to be a primarily rocky landscape literedd with large rock fromations full of deep caves. One cave known as Siren Cave housed Stable 13. The City of Detrot has been equally unexplored by Clash. It appears to have weathered the apocalypse well having not being hit, at least directly, by any mega spells. Though it likely was hit by less distructive artilry that left it a shell of its former industrial self. An outpost of the finders exists in the convention hall of a still intact hotel called The Chariot Hotel. There is also a an Ironshot Manufacturing Factory somewhere in the city. Characters "Mane" Characters *Clash Coat : a sexually repressed, regrettably judgmental, highly observant, formally stable dwelling mare from Stable 13. She was named Clash Coat by her mother the Overmare due to her 'undesirable' clashing pale green coat and lavender mane. She has a mysterious ability to shine like a crystal whenever she is extremely happy. She also has a knack for magic energy weapons, but lacks good aim outside SATS. DJ Pon-3 often mistakes her for an Extra Equestrial (alien) or ghoul when in her glowing form. *Knick-Knack : Also known as "Nicky." A wasteland wise, hyper (usually), red coated and curly caramel maned filly. Upon Clash's observations her vertebrae stick out slightly from her back implying that she may have Scoliosis. She is formally the daughter of a currently unnamed caravan until it was attack by raiders who killed her parents. She now has her father's unicorn horn on a necklace around her neck. She is considerably less hyper following their death and her colors are more muted with her mane deflated (like Pinkie Pie becoming depressed). Nicky is an explosives expert despite not having a cutie mark yet. *Ollie Factory: The mare who greeted Clash and Nicky when they got to the Chariot Hotel. She has a calming dark pink coat and a pale pink wavy mane. She also possesses hypnotic dark blue eyes. Possibly possessing a form of the stare. She has known Nicky and her parents for a long time. She is one of the 6 ponies who resettled The Chariot Hotel. In her youth she was a scavenger and once attempted to scavenge in Canterlot, thus fusing her dress with her coat. She is the teams medic. Allies Mysterious Messenger: an unknown creature able to send cryptic messages to Clash's pipbuck. Antagonists *Marker: The leader of a band raiders who Clash encountered on her first day in the wasteland. He is also responsible for killing Knick-Knack's parents. He has a creepily suave voice. Other Characters There are few other characters so far in the story. There is Pearl and Junker (Nicky's dead Parents), the Stable 13 overmare, other Stable 13 residents, and a handful of raiders. Canon *''Fallout: Equestria - Ballad of a Crystal Pony'' is set around the same time as Fallout: Equestria, there is only a mention of Littlepip and Blackjack. *ComicSansPony will attempt to adhere to all the canon events of Fallout: Equestria though some alterations may be made, especially in the history and lore.